


Mike And Will Are (Not) Straight

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Biphobia, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Bisexuality, Childhood Friends, Closeted, Closeted Character, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Will Byers, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, One-Sided Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Mike thinks he's straight. Of course to be fair, Mike is also emo and oblivious. Gotta call it like it is. Lucky for him, Will can tell the real truth.Oneshot/drabble





	Mike And Will Are (Not) Straight

"Being straight is great," Mike Wheeler said one day. 

Now unbeknownst to him though, he was actually bisexual. He had had a crush on a girl nicknamed El for a long time now, sure, but that didn't mean he was gonna grow up and marry her. After all, he was only thirteen! What he was gonna end up doing would be to explore himself a little bit more. What did that entail? He wasn't sure yet, but he'd find out soon enough. 

And his best friend Will Byers was standing next to him. Will was gay. He was giving him an incredulous look too. 

"...yeah, it sure is," he muttered, trying not to make it obvious that he was wearing a faded rainbow sweatshirt. 

Will had a crush on Mike too, for the record. So hearing stuff like that made him sad.

But hey, he could still at least hope a little. Right?


End file.
